


just a good time

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Power Play, Trans Male Character, sett gets bossed around a little bit and he likes it, talon gets eated out, thats it thats what happens, this is pure indulgence, trans talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: sett and talon getting up to no good and nothing else. super indulgent.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	just a good time

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this at random because i was thinking about that one sett/talon/yasuo threesome i wrote and how i didn't do sett eating talon out enough justice. that being said this story exists as a completely separate timeline. talon is not as experienced as sett due to dysphoria and,, murder..
> 
> its not super edited but i hope it's hot .-.

“Don’t look,” Talon tells him. He sounds stressed. The same way he always does when his mind is secretly getting the better of him. 

Sett smooths his hand over his thigh. He stares at Talon but really he’s staring _past_ Talon. A blank spot behind the man’s shoulder.

“You can say no,” he reassures, words kind and solid enough for Talon to latch on to. He watches the Noxian cover his face with his arm. 

“It’s not—I’m—” Talon’s legs twist slightly. They'd already be closed if Sett wasn’t between them but there's something so vulnerable about the way they try. He slips his hand under the edge of Talon’s shirt and presses his palm flat against his warm stomach. 

“You want me to keep going?”

Talon is silent but his body relaxes a little, legs falling open wider, welcoming. He exhales shakily towards the ceiling.

"Okay."

Sett hooks his thumbs on the hem of Talon's underwear and pulls them down and off. When he settles back between Talon’s legs he sees how the man's hands have become twisted in the sheets, arms rigid as Sett hikes his pale legs over his shoulders. He can imagine that Talon doesn't enjoy being so exposed. Sett will show him how enjoyable it can be.

"Don't mean to brag but I've been told I'm pretty good at this." He kisses the inside of Talon's thigh where his skin is softest, breathes in the heady smell of him. 

Talon's shaky breathing is his only response so Sett wiggles a little closer. His main goal here is to show Talon that he doesn't have to be afraid of intimacy, that it can be exciting to let go and feel good. Talon's little cock is enticing between his legs and Sett kisses his way there, across the inside crease of Talon's thigh to the most vulnerable part of his body. He licks the tip of Talon once, just to be a tease, and the man's whole body rocks. A single surprised _"Ah!"_ leaves him, causing Sett to laugh. He looks up and Talon is looking back sheepishly, a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't hold back," he says, flashing a smile. "Cause I won't."

Without any hesitation Sett buries his face between Talon's legs, vaguely glad he shaved earlier today. His nose bumps softly against Talon's cock as Sett's tongue runs across him and then inside him. The vastayan in his blood helps him here. Sett's left many people helpless under his tongue because it has a certain roughness to it that can't be found in full-blooded humans. For a minute he puts all his excitement into it and then—just when Talon must think this is what it’s always like—he pulls away. 

Talon's panting heavily, eyes wide and face flushed red and Sett wants to eat that up too. 

"Keep going?"

The back of Talon's foot taps Sett in the back. The shyest way of saying _yes_. 

This time when Sett starts again he is gentle. Slow teasing licks across Talon's cunt and then his cock. The Noxian's voice breaks above him, tiny half-words _"Guh, ah—oh—"_ escaping in a ceaseless rhythm and once Sett sucks on the end of his cock Talon's hips jerk and his hand has suddenly found its way into Sett's hair, right between his ears. 

Sett laps his tongue against his sweet skin, feeling Talon slowly (shyly) pet his head. A reward for doing such a good job, he thinks. There's something so satisfying about eating someone out. Sett's always had a penchant for it because it takes people apart. It's embarrassingly intimate, which he enjoys, and the idea of breaking someone with just his mouth—not even a fight—is hot. His cock strains against his pants but he ignores it for now in favor of spreading Talon wide with his thumbs. There's something pretty about it. He's devastatingly wet and Sett leans in again.

Talon's hips roll and he sighs or groans, something in between. The hand on Sett's hair quickly tightens. _More_ he says without speaking, communicates it with his back arching, legs splayed.

He slides a long finger inside and thrusts it in and out, first only to the second knuckle, then all the way. Talon's body seems to invite him deeper. Sett takes a moment to grab his hips and haul him a little closer before he really starts to tongue fuck him. In. Out. He relishes the sounds Talon is making and the taste of him. 

"How often do you touch yourself?" He pauses, knowing how his face must be wet. How Talon must see that he's held nothing back.

Talon looks down at him, mouth open, but he doesn't say anything. His eyes are blown out, face impossibly red. Sett would stare at him forever if he'd let him.

"After this I'm gonna make sure that I'm all you think about when you touch yourself." He traces languid circles around the man’s cock with his thumb.

Talon’s gaze is bottomless.

"Whenever you do it you're gonna wish that I was there," Sett rumbles. "Gonna wish you had my mouth." 

His easy confidence seems to help fight Talon's bashfulness because a spark of warm and experimental boldness appears in his eyes. _That's it_ , Sett thinks. _It's all fun and games this time. No hurt._ The assassin pulls on Sett's hair, directing him back down. "Shut up and get to work."

Sett grins at him. It's rewarding to see Talon's timidness fade into his usual self assuredness. He's confident usually. When he's in his element he takes what he wants and that's what Sett likes about him. Still, intimacy is something that Talon is clearly unfamiliar with. He becomes vulnerable and raw and Sett likes that too because it feels especially real. Talon is _never_ not real, which is perhaps what he likes about him the most.

"You're the boss," he says, a bit mischievous but mostly just sincere. Talon will lead if he's comfortable and Sett will let him. Not like it ain't hot. He returns to tongue fucking him, flicking his rosy cock repeatedly until Talon is grinding openly against his face. His back is arched dramatically, both hands trapped in Sett's hair. He whines and suddenly he holds Sett's head in place and bucks his hips and cries out and _comes_. Sett is enamored at the way his body shakes against him, especially how his legs tremble. 

He looks up at Talon who stares back, panting. His cock throbs. Sett wipes his mouth against Talon's leg and surges up to his feet. 

"Lemme fuck you?" He asks, freeing his trapped cock and dragging it through the mess between Talon's legs. Compared to earlier he's impossibly wet, slick smearing up his thighs and the edge of the bed. 

The Noxian's face goes white with fear however, and the word _"No—"_ squeaks out into the warm air. Sett frowns, wondering exactly what the problem is. He's _pretty_ big, that might have something to do with it. Plenty of people have been afraid of his cock. Especially if not acquainted with it first. 

Either way though he reaches down and corrects his course, sliding his cock against the crease of his cunt but not inside. This is intimate too in a way that Sett really likes. Their cocks bump together, trapped between their bodies.

"Hey," he murmurs over Talon as he sees the shame and trepidation returning to his eyes. "You're the boss. You don't owe me." He rocks against Talon. "You're the boss, remember?"

Talon's arms wrap around his shoulders and Sett leans down to attack his neck and dot his skin with kisses. He knows Talon's probably feeling guilty when he shouldn't be. "You don't owe me," he repeats one more time as the pace quickens, hips rolling. Talon's heat is slick and soft against him and Sett's already worked up so he comes quickly, spilling white over Talon's stomach. May have ruined his shirt but that's not a problem, Sett's got plenty that he can borrow. He flops on Talon's chest and when the Noxian meets his eyes he smiles. Talon looks blissed out, eyes half lidded, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"Next time I want you to sit on my face," Sett says shamelessly, just to see the way Talon's cheeks turn scarlet. He shoves him away and Sett laughs, deep in his chest so that it fills the entire room. 

"Next time," he croons sweetly by Talon's ear, flumping by his side. "If you let me."

Talon doesn't say anything but after a couple moments of stillness one of his hands sneaks upwards to cup Sett's cheek, which means _yes_ , as far as he understands. 

Sett is already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably post a part 2 later where they smash more but for now im marking this as complete because both parts will be able to stand alone. 
> 
> you can find me usually on twitter (@shxmes) or on tumblr where my ask box is always open (@no-shxmes)
> 
> kudos, comments, etc are appreciated! thanks for all of the support. :^)


End file.
